


I Wanna Be Loved By You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Married Couple, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets the best present ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my head for a long time and finally had to let it out. I hope to get back on my feet soon, as I'm in a rut. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

It was Tony's birthday and Steve wanted to do something special. Tony was wondering why his husband was being secretive, this wasn't like Steve.

So now he had him waiting in their living room, sitting on their large black leather sofa. Music started to play and Steve danced his way to Tony lip syncing.

  _I wanna be loved by you, just you,_  
 _And nobody else but you,_  
 _I wanna be loved by you, alone!_  
 _Boop-boop-a-doop!_  
 _I wanna kissed by you, just you,_  
 _Nobody else but you,_  
 _I wanna be kissed by you, alone!_  
 _Boop-boop, I couldn't aspire,_  
 _To anything higher,_  
 _Than, filled with desire,_  
 _To make you my own!_  
 _Boop-boop-a-doop, boop-boop-a-doop!_  
 _I wanna be loved by you, just you,_  
 _And nobody else but you,_  
 _I wanna be loved by you, alone!_  
 _Aa-ah-um! Boop-boop-a-doop!_  
 _Daddle-at-dat-dat-dum, I couldn't aspire,_  
 _To anything higher,_  
 _Than, filled with desire,_  
 _To make you my own,_  
 _Bup-bum, butle-doodle-dum-bum!_  
 _I wanna be loved by you, just you,_  
 _Nobody else but you,_  
 _I wanna be loved by you, a-lup-a-dup-a-dup-a-dup!_  
 _Boop-boop-a-doop_

By the time the song was almost over, Steve was on Tony's lap with one leg in the air smiling seductively at him. "Steven Grant Rogers, are you trying to seduce me?" Tony asked playfully. "Why, is it working?" Steve asked. "Oh yeah" Tony said and kissed him with a fiery passion. This had to be the best birthday ever.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
